


Положи меня

by Esmagiar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Duty over love, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, Sad, Short, how do I tag this?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmagiar/pseuds/Esmagiar
Summary: И кожа кричит о солнце.238 слов – описывать нечего.





	Положи меня

«Положи меня», — попросила Сакура, подняла на него большие малахитовые глаза, полные взаимности, и Гаара с удовольствием послушался. Её слова были чудом, к которому он стремился, но Сакура не умела распоряжаться властью. Она любила и была любима. 

Годы в неделях навещали его кабинет, солнце Конохи пахло её кожей и было мягче её рук. Розовые пряди ухоженных волос окрашивались пустынной ночью, казекаге отказывался от своих трагедий. 

Они не заметили, что взрослели, что плечи их должны были болеть от возложенных ожиданий и надежд. Они питали собственные весенние надежды, и всякий раз, прощаясь в его кабинете, Сакура улыбалась, Гаара смотрел на неё. 

Уже не в этот раз. 

— Верни меня на место, — натянутые слова, не имеющие и капли обычной магической силы. Гаара слушает её внимательно, но рук не опускает. Поднятая на них Сакура упрямо смотрит ему в плечо и дерётся со слезами внутри. 

Они не могут позволить своим чувствам жить дальше. Её дом в двух днях песчаных пустынь и лесов от его несвободной крепости. Если Сакура останется, тоска разорвёт её сердце раньше, чем это сделает новая жизнь. Сакура слишком верна, Гаара – каге, но место рядом с ним пустует. 

Он сам не без слабостей. Он кладёт верную своему сердцу куноичи и ложится рядом. Ночь умирает вместе с их нерождённым будущим, Сакура поднимается, чтобы притвориться. Она уйдёт перед полуднем, ей нужно будет собрать свою сумку опасных лезвий, и Гаара не отнимет у неё необходимых на это секунд. 

А пока: «Ложись». 

И она слушается.

**Author's Note:**

> Недо-романтика, недо-драма, недо-ангст.  
> Меньше двадцати минут, йо. Хотела бы сказать, что это самое короткое из всего, что я когда-либо писала, но это не так.


End file.
